Escape into the Past
by NCommander
Summary: An insane Tails runs into the past, destorying the present as Sonic and Knuckles know it. Now Sonic and Knuckles must try and follow Tails back, but what will they find in the past ... Rated PG-13 for violence in later chapters
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story expect for my own character   
Sonic McTails. Sonic and the gang are owned by Sonic Team, and the   
Guardian of Forever is owned by the orginal sersis of Star Trek.  
  
---  
Chapter 1: The Accident  
Date: December 17, 2003  
1 year since the ARK incident  
  
Tails "Miles" Prower was in the cockpit on the Tornado, flying towards   
some unusual energy distortion located someone in the Rocky Mountains.   
Sonic the Hedgehog was on the wing of the Tornado, looking back on the   
past, wondering if this distortion was some new plot from Eggman. Knuckers   
with in the gunner seat, coming along since the Master Emerald had shown   
this place in it's many faculties. "We are closing in on the reading" said   
the small kitsune, looking at the readouts in the Tornado's cockpit.   
"Find a place to land" said Sonic without looking away. Knuckles noticed   
Sonic's seriousness, something he had very rarely seen in the young   
hedgehog. "Must be Shadow's death" though Knuckles, who could relate to   
what Sonic was feeling.   
  
***  
  
5 minutes later, Tails had landed the Tornado on a high cliff, and   
Knuckles, Sonic and himself were making there way to the center of the   
energy distortion. Tails, being able to fly, was able to reach the bottom   
first and looked around. There was no vegetation, and just a large stone   
arch. Sonic finished reaching the bottom and joined Tails. "Doesn't look   
like Eggman was ever here". Tails pulled out a scanning device from his   
pocket (A/N: it's like what Knuckles pulls the Master Emerald out of in   
SA2). Spreading out, Sonic and Tails starting looking for the energy   
reading, trying to find what was generating it. Tails approached the stone   
archway, and said "This is what is causing the distortion, but how and or   
why is unknown". Suddenly, without warning, the archway started speaking   
in a deep, mechanical voice "I am the Guardian of Forever, a gateway into   
the past, present, and future". Tails jumped back, landing next to Sonic.   
Sonic shouted "What do you mean, do you control the flow of time". The   
Guardian responded "No, I am but a doorway, into different era of time and   
space". Suddenly, in the area under the arch, senses of Earth's history   
appeared. Tails stepped up "If I was to walk though that archway, I would   
end up in the past". The Guardian, in it's monotone voice simply said   
"Yes". However, before Tails or Sonic could answer anymore, then was the   
sound of a crash.  
***  
  
During the time Sonic and Tails were asking the guardian questions,   
Knuckles was climbing his way down the cliff, when he grabs a lose rock,   
and fell. Tails had run over, and grabs first aid kit. Knuckles was still   
alive, but just so. Opening the first aid kit, Tails grabbed a hypo-spray,   
and a small tube with red liquid. Tails loaded it into the top of the   
hypospray, and injected Knux with it. Sonic noted what was in the   
hypospray, "Chorizene, that's risky stuff". Tails looked up at Sonic   
"Yeah, I know, but it was the only way to stabilize him, I made sure just   
to give him two drops, and more and he would go mad.". Suddenly, an   
earthquake shock the area, causing Tails to fall backwards, and inject   
himself with the entire amonut of chorizene in the hypospray. Tails got   
up, started shaking and scream "Murders, ALL OF YOU, YOU WON''T GET ME",   
and he ran in the direction of the Guardian of Forever. Knuckles got up,   
the Chroizene restoring him body, and saw Tails run into the Guardian of   
Forever, who was still displaying images of the past. and disappearing   
into the past. Suddenly, the world changed.  
  
***  
  
The sky had gone black, planes flying overhead, and robots flying around.   
Knuckles and Sonic looking around in awe, seeing what had happened.   
Suddenly, a robot that looked like a GUN spotlight robot appeared, "Who   
are you, and what are you doing here" asked the robot. Sonic looked the   
robot right in it's eye "I'm Sonic , his Knuckles, we were following our   
friend here", but the robot had seemed to go crazy. "You are in a   
restricted zone, you will be terimated". Suddenly, more GUN robots dropped   
from the sky, trying to kill our heros. Sonic and Knuckles ran towards a   
gap in the valley with the guardian, trying to escape the weapons fire of   
everything.  
  
End of Chapter  
---  
Sonic McTails: So there we have it, Tails has run into the past, and   
somehow changed it, Sonic and Knuckles are still were they were even with   
these changes. Will are heros be able to change time, and set it right, or   
are they doomed. And what has Tails done exactly to the past. Also, please   
read and review. 


	2. The Changes in The Timeline

Disclaimer: I don't anything expect my own character  
---  
Chapter 2  
The Changes in The Timeline  
Date: December 17, 2003  
1 year since the ARK incident  
  
Sonic and Knuckles were now make there way down the mountain, trying to avoid all the gunshots that being fired, and at the same time trying to gather rings. However, there were almost no rings to be found, and the GUN robots were forcing Sonic and Knuckles to keep running in the path they were right down the mountain. Up ahead, Sonic could see a small city in a valley that they might be able to reach. "Knux, if we want to survive, we've got to make to that city.". Knuckles's didn't respond, which meant he understood. Looking down the path, Sonic saw there was a rope bridge ahead, and that meant that they would be able to ditch the tanks, which were the only major thing shooting at then. Reaching the other side of the bridge, Sonic used his homing attack to break the ropes hold the bridge up, stopping the swam of tanks, and other ground forces behinds them. Most of the gunshots had stop, but the air forces above were dropping bomb, trying to stop them from reaching that city. However, the airborne forces gave up as Sonic and Knuckles approached the city limits.  
  
***  
After making sure they had give GUN the slip, Sonic and Knuckles started exploring this new world. "Sonic, what do you think has happened here, what could have changed to cause this" said Knuckles, worried about all that had happen here". Sonic deep in though, trying to figure out what Tails could have changed, and were he might have ended up in the past. Suddenly Sonic got an idea, a way to find out exactly what Tails had done, and how they could possibly correct the timeline, and restore everything back to normal.  
***  
At the New Rock Public Library, Sonic and Knuckles were reading through stacks of history books, looking for were history had changed. "Sonic, I had been thinking ... why the hell are we still here when the timeline has been changed like this, won't we be somewhere else, with no memory of what has happened during our timeline." Sonic looked up from the huge book he was reading to say "The energy of the Guardian of Forever must have somehow keep us the same, and with our memories intact." Sonic got up and put the book back on top of the book case, World War 1 and 2 check out, so Tails had to land within the last 50 years. Knuckles grabbed another book, and started flipping through it, when he found what they were looking for. "Sonic, look at this ..." A full size picture of Gerald Roboitnik, Maria, Shadow, and Tails". Sonic started reading the text on the side out loud.   
***  
"In the year 1952, the space colony ARK was launched into orbit around Earth, creating a place for scientists to conduct research in the Zero-G environment. Under the leadership of Dr. Gerdal Robotnik, the ARK remained active for many years. However, in 1961, the corrupt President E. J. String ordered the ARK shutdown, and sent a space force to capture the station. However, a kitsune known as Miles "Tails" Prower was able to repel the force of the government. Shortly after, there was a rebellion of Earth due to the attack ARK, and Gerdal Robotnik became leader of Earth. Dr. Robotnik created automatic law enforcement forces, and created a new way of life on Earth with the next 10 years. Dr. Robotnik made it so genetic manipulation would be done to smooth out genetic errors, and tagged everyone with a code system that would let him know were everyone was on the planet at anyone time. The people supported these actions as is caused criminals to be caught with in minutes of the crime, instead of days, or never. The devices to do this were designed by Miles Prower, with the help of Dr. Robotnik. However, disaster struck the ARK. In 1993, a system failure caused life support to fail on board, killing everyone, including Dr. Robotnik's daughter, Maria. Dr. Robotnik went mad from this happening, and started to purify the world, by creating robots from every creatures mind, and forced them to help take over. Dr. Robotnik made robots out of everyone, and destroyed everything that was in his path. He destroyed cities, and replaced them with technological military bases. To escape death, Dr. Robotnik downloaded his mind into an android. These actions caused Miles Prower to form a resistance, and tried to stop him from robotizing the entire world. Within the next 7 years, the world was spilt into half, the part that was ruled by Dr. Gernal Robotnik were everything living thing was robotized, He was determined to make the world perfect via robotization, and did everything possible to do just that. The other part was the resistance lead by Miles Prower to stop Robotnik. The war is currently locked in a stalemate, with no one coming closer to winning. How this war will end is currently unknown, since either side has been able to get any more ground.  
***  
Sonic was very quiet after reading that thing. Tails has changed the world, and was now fighting to save it. He has to go back and change everything, he now knew exactly what he had to do, but he was unsure how we was going to do it. Knuckles also knew that it was up to Sonic and himself to set everything right, but they would need help. However, were they could get such help in unknown.  
---  
End of Chapter  
  
Sonic McTails: You have just read how Tails changed the past. But Sonic and Knuckles are currently unable to get to the guardian to get to the past. How will they ever be able to set everything right if they can't get back to the past. Is Sonic and Knuckles trapped forever in this timeline, or will they be able to fix everything.  
  
Also please write a review, I want to know what people think of this 


	3. The Escape From New Rock Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect my own character

---

Chapter 3

The Escape From New Rock Part 1

Date: December 17, 2003

Location: New Rock Library

Flipping through more history of this new world, Sonic and Knuckles learned more about the rebellion. It turns out that Tails had made many more changes in the timeline then expected. It turns out that by preventing Maria's death, they had someone prevented Sonic's birth. Sonic's grandfather, Rick, was a lab assistant to Dr. Robotnik and that he never meet Lisa Smith, her grandmother. Rick was killed in the purges and robotized with everything else. However, the fate of Knuckles was currently unknown. After much debating, they agreed it was it would be a good move to get to Angel Island, as it's presence doesn't seem to have been discovered in this version of the timeline.

***

As Sonic and Knuckles left the library, the GUN robots opened fire again. They had apparently repaired the bridge and forced there way into the city. Pinned down, all hope seemed lost for then as the robots came closer until a mysterious character on the roof shouted "Hey, Tinheads, Looking for me ?". The robots looked up and started shooting at figure on the roof who jumped clear. Although still pinned down, Knuckles saw the Tornado 2, on a transport truck near them, and he figured that is also was unaffected by the timeline changes. Pointing this out to Sonic, they both nodded in agreement that they had to get to it, and reliezed that this mysterious figure had saved him once, maybe he can help us get away. Attempting to get his attention, Sonic noticed that he a kitsune, though he had quills of a hedgehog and he was a dark blue. He also was wearing a uniform, with a red strip at the top, although Sonic could not get a clear look at him. As he jumped around from building to building, he seemed to notice Sonic's waving, jumped next to him. Wasting no time, Sonic explained that he could get all three of them out of here if he could provided cover so they could escape. There savior just looked at him, and simply said "I'll try, but I don't need to be saved" and jumped high and pulling out a green sword-like weapon, charged at the robots, and moving with such speed that they couldn't touch him.

***

Using their chance, Sonic and Knuckles snuck to the Tornado 2, and attempting to start the engine. However the clatter of the engine started had some of GUN's robots turn around and open fire. The booster took a direct hit, so Sonic turned the Tornado 2 around and attempted to use the road as a runway. Although under heavy fire, only a few shots hit the Tornado, most likely because of our savior keeping those robots busy. As the Tornado gained more speed, a new danger became clear, since the edge of the city, and a cliff lay directly in there path, and unless they could gain enough speed to get airborne, it was all over. Just to make matters worse, long range tanks from the other side where now shooting at our heros, and making takeoff almost impossible. As the Tornado cleared through the last remain building of the city, only about 50 feet of clear path lay ahead before the end of the line. "Uh, Sonic, this thing is going to fly or are we going to be two pancakes ". Sonic ignored this as that they don't get airborne, there would be dead, even if they jumped out. Just ahead was the edge of the cliff, and although the Tornado almost had enough speed to get airborne, it wasn't enough. Knuckles closed his eyes as the Tornado fell of the cliff and feel to it's what would certainly be it's destruction. 

End of Chapter

---

Sonic McTails: Talk about cliffhangers, our heros just fell off a cliff. Also, who is this mysterious character that saved our heros. Will our heros survive this clash with death, or will they die, and all chances of restoring the timeline will die with them. Find out next time and please read and review. Also, major thanks to Adril the Traveller, author of Only Yesterday and The Black Crystal Project for getting me to write another chapter.


End file.
